Por mi amigo
by FireAkai15
Summary: Ha veces no sabemos lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien cuando estamos en un momento devastador, no sabemos el porque esa persona realiza esa acción sabiendo que nada bueno saldrá de eso, momentos donde alguien manda todo al diablo por el bienestar de un amigo, la batalla de Yamcha contra el Saibaman es una de ellas.


_**Por mi amigo**_

**Los personajes del anime/manga dragon ball no me pertenece si no a Akira Toriyama. Aclarando eso espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia.**

La batalla para defender a la tierra había comenzado, los terrícolas juntos al pequeño Gohan y el demonio Piccolo estaban enfrentándose a los temibles saiyajins junto a las criaturas que venían con ellos los saibamans.

Las criaturas verdes tenían el mismo poder al hermano mayor de Goku que tuvo que ser vencido por la unión de los dos luchadores más fuertes del planeta pero aun así no eran rivales para el saiyajin, por lo que un movimiento en falso contra esas criaturas y podría ser fatal.

Al parecer para los invasores que venían atacar a la tierra no eran un gran problema los guerreros z pero podrían a llegar a divertirlos por un rato así que cada terrícola lucharía contra un saibaman.

El primero en luchar fue Tenshinhan que demostró una gran ventaja en contra del monstruo verde pero antes de que siguiera el combate el saiyajin Vegeta acabo con la vida del saibaman.

Los saibamans se dieron cuenta que si querían seguir con vida no deberían dar ningún paso en falso, mientras que en el bando de los protectores de la tierra se sorprendieron del trato tan afectuoso que se tienen los saiyajins.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el siguiente? -Esa maldita sonrisa que daba Vegeta los ponía nerviosos

-Yo iré- Fue lo que dijo con determinación un joven que se le caracterizaba por los 6 puntos en su cabeza mejor conocido como Krillin.

El joven de cabello largo que lo caracterizaba (además de su largo cabello) eran esas cicatrices en su rostro observaba con una sonrisa de confianza a su amigo pero cuando volvió a mirar a sus enemigos la sonrisa se desvaneció.

El joven de las cicatrices llamado Yamcha tenía un mal presentimiento, esas malditas miradas sádicas que daban las criaturas los ponían nervioso algo no andaba bien, acababan de perder a uno de ellos ¿no deberían sentir al menos algo de pena por lo que le ocurrió a su compañero? ¿No deberían tener al menos algo de nervios porque podría ser uno de ellos el siguiente? Al parecer esa muerte solo fue para que aumentara el entusiasmo en esas cosas verdes, tenían muchas ganas de matar a uno de ellos se podía ver en sus horribles rostros.

Yamcha volvió la vista hacia su compañero Krillin ahora con preocupación, Krillin había muerto ya una vez en la batalla contra los demonios y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía inútil desde hace tiempo que se sentía así pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad para volver a esos días donde podía competir contra Goku y Krillin, ellos dos fueron sus primeros compañeros y amigos, el mejor robo que pudo hacer el bandido del desierto fue los amigos que ha tenido en su vida. No iba a permitir que vinieran unos malditos alienígenas acabaron con todo lo que amaba.

Yamcha sabía muy bien que no era el guerrero más fuerte, lo sabía muy bien pero no por eso no iba a poder ayudar tomó una decisión puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de su amigo y lo miro con una sonrisa que le daba confianza al guerrero más joven.

-Deja que yo pelee Krillin

-Pero… Yamcha

-Tranquilo me voy a deshacer de esas criaturas de una vez por todas -Krillin observaba la sonrisa que tenía Yamcha al decir eso, daba confianza- Además tú ya has sido revivido por las esferas del dragón.

Krillin entendió ese punto aunque le doliera el sabría que no podría volver con las ayudas de las esferas del dragón otra vez así que dejo que su amigo luchara por él.

-Que buenos amigos son ustedes dos -Nappa el saiyajin más grande miraba sonriendo- Tu serás su oponente.

-NO CREAS QUE SOMOS UNOS DEBILES

-Demuéstrales EL PODER DE LOS SAIBAMANS

Y así Yamcha se lanzó rápidamente para derrotar a la verde verde.

Los dos luchaban a una velocidad increíble, el pequeño Gohan se había sorprendido al principio pero luego pudo seguirles el paso gracias a lo que le había dicho Piccolo.

Yamcha aprovecho para darla una patada baja a su enemigo, Tenshinhan y Krillin pudieron observar una sonrisa en Yamcha al momento de realizar ese ataque y luego le da una patada en el rostro que hace retroceder al Saibaman, El guerrero de la tierra usa el zanzoken para atacar por detrás a su enemigo pero el Saibaman detiene el golpe y lo lanza hacia el cielo.

Mientras estaba en el aire aprovecho la luz de sol para que la visión del Saibaman no fuera tan certera y lanzo una patada a una enorme velocidad pero que no daño a su objetivo que rápidamente salto a unas rocas para contraatacar a Yamcha que ya iba tras él.

-El Saibaman quiere acabar con esto –Fue lo que comento Piccolo para volver a observar detalladamente los movimientos del Saibaman –Aunque hay que admitir que este Saibaman lucha mejor que el anterior.

Krillin miraba algo preocupado pero su preocupación se empezó a desaparecer cuando observo la sonrisa de Yamcha y uso el zanzoken para aparecer otra vez detrás del saibaman y lanzo rápidamente un Kame hame ha que su enemigo no pudo evadir.

Luego de que ya desapareciera el polvo que provoco el ataque de Yamcha se podía observar al Saibaman en el agujero del suelo.

-Lo logro –Tenshinhan tenía un pequeña sonrisa al parecer esa sensación que tenía antes solo fue preocupación por su amigo y rival.

Yamcha se quedó mirando a su enemigo que no hacia ningún movimiento y tampoco sentía su Ki así que volteo para retar a los que restaban.

Antes de que los guerreros z continuaran celebrando por así decirlo la victoria de Yamcha, todos vieron como una mancha verde a una velocidad increíble atrapaba a Yamcha que intentaba como fuera salir del agarre del Saibaman

-SUELTAME –El guerrero de las cicatrices miraba con desesperación a la mirada seria que le daba el Saibaman hasta que empezó a brillar.

Luego de eso ocurrió una explosión causada por la criatura verde, que hizo explotar su cuerpo para llevarse a Yamcha con él.

Solo paso eso en unos pocos segundos pero nadie supo los pensamiento que tuvo el guerrero antes de morir.

Al menos sus amigos podrían saber que era mejor no acercarse mucho a esas criaturas sino podría pasarles lo que le sucedió a él.

Se sentía un ser despreciable e inútil por ser el primero de ellos que se retiraba del campo de batalla dejando a sus amigos el destino de la tierra en sus manos y miedo por saber que era lo que venía después de la muerte.

Despreciable por ocasionarle un gran dolor a su querido Puar que de seguro estará gritando y llorando cuando sepa la noticia de su muerte… no se merecía que alguien tan bueno como Puar llorara por él.

Se preguntaba que sentiría Bulma con esto ¿aun estaría enfadada con él? Si ella lloraba al menos una lagrima por el… nunca se lo perdonaría a el mismo.

Quizás cuanto más hubo en la mente del guerrero más del impacto del ataque suicida que realizo el saibaman que lo hizo irse del campo de batalla… quizás para siempre.

Al menos antes de que su cuerpo callera sin vida al suelo pudo dibujar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Al menos su amigo Krillin no fue al que asesinaron.

Krillin corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Yamcha a ver si corazón aun latía, la tristeza que sentía fue reemplazada por una rabia inmensa cuando escucho lo que había comentado el príncipe saiyajin.

-Espera Nappa hasta que saquen a ese pedazo de basura

Cuando se estaba levantando para lanzarse para atacar al malnacido que había dicho eso se detuvo a observar lo poco que podía verde del rostro de Yamcha.

Además del largo cabello pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo fallecido.

Krillin no era un genio pero pudo entender porque Yamcha quería ir antes que él, la rabia volvió a pasar por cada parte de cuerpo y los aparatos conocidos como rastreadores usados por los saiyajins notaron como la energía del guerrero de 6 puntos empezaba aumentar rápidamente.

-Yamcha tu sabias que pasaría algo como esto –Tuvo que cerrar con fuerza sus ojos para que no cayera esa pequeña lagrima- Ahora que le diré a Bulma y a Puar.

La rabia y tristeza se podían sentir claramente en las palabras de Krillin sus amigos lamentaba la pérdida de su amigo que murió en batalla mientras que Piccolo se lamentaba… si hubiera hablado de sus dudas que tenía quizás no hubiera perdido un aliado en batalla.

-Amigo ESTO ES POR TI- Fuego lo último que había dicho Krillin cuando en sus manos se empezó a formar una gran cantidad de energía que iba a dirigida hacia los saiyajins.

FireAkai15pedia:

Zanzoken: más conocido como Ilusión de imagen o golpe de imagen es una técnica de moverse con tanta rapidez que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se le pueda ver bien para atacar. Muy a menudo, se utiliza para esquivar un ataque de entrada y llegar detrás del oponente para realizar un contraataque. Su uso no se limita solo a contraataques ya que puede también ser utilizado para confundir al enemigo.

**Notas del que escribió esto: Bien por fin, luego de un año de no subir algo vengo con esta pequeña historia (pues bueno solo tengo historias de un capitulo… pero ahora eso va a cambiar ^^) **

**Sinceramente no quería tanta palabrería y quería algo mucho más corto pero me gustó mucho como quedo. ¿Por qué lo escribí? Pues estaba con mi hermano pequeño viendo Dragon ball z kai (Prefiero ver ese maldito doblaje a ver a mi hermano jugando Minecraft o como se escriba) y estaban dando el episodio donde muere Yamcha, ahora que bueno me he vuelto más observador (y criticón en las series que veo) Piccolo siendo tan inteligente no creo que para se le hubiera escapado que con un Kame hame ha (que fue lanzado rápidamente sin cargar su ki ni nada por el estilo) fuera suficiente para acabar con Saibaman creo que Piccolo pudo haber evitado esa perdida.**

**Porque seamos sincero comparado a otros ataques de energía el Kame hame ha no es la gran cosa, es fácil de aprender (al menos para la generación de guerreros z) los ataques de Tenshinhan o el Kienzan de Krillin son mucho más potentes y efectivos para acabar con rivales (ejemplos con Frezeer 2 forma y Cell semi perfecto) al menos creo que Yamcha es uno de los que tiene mejor control de Ki (o al menos un buen control de Ki) para haber desarrollado una técnica como Sokidan que creo que es algo complicada de usar ¿no? No creo que cualquiera pueda mover sus brazos como desquiciados y tratar que se mueva esa bola de energía donde quieras XD**

**Pero en fin me siento mucho mejor luego de escribir esto, ¿qué puedo decir? Pues gracias a esto se me ocurrió otro fic de dragon ball (pero ya escribo unos de pokémon y uno de High School DxD en mente). Claro que ese también estada metido en la historia cuando llegan los saiyajins.**

**Porque meterme donde los androides… naaah muy sobre explotado.**

**Amo la saga saiyajin porque pudo haber pasado muchas cosas distintas si solo cambia un pequeño acontecimiento (además de que luchan todos XP) bueno en la de Cell igual… pero bueno para gustos hay colores. Además de que uno de mis personajes favoritos es Yamcha y bueno me jode que la gente se quede con una faceta que otros fans dejan de algún personaje.**

**En fin si leíste lo que escribió este humilde y guapo escritor (que de guapo, de humilde y de escritor no tiene nada XD) te lo agradezco mucho enserio por haber usado tu tiempo en algo como esto ^^**

**Espero mejorar con el tiempo y poder subir mis otras historias **

**Cuidense, se despide su bien amigo Fireakai15 (claro si quieren un amigo cuando se sientan solos llámenme XD que sinceramente ahora que estoy en cama no tengo nada más que hacer XD)**


End file.
